


Short one shots

by Shadowandblack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Underfell, Alternate Universe- Underswap, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt and comfort, Implied Relationships, Other, Short One Shot, sans fucked up, what other tags should I add?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowandblack/pseuds/Shadowandblack
Summary: Got a few prompts from askers or from prompt blogs that inspired me to write a few short (like really short) one shots.





	1. Larry or Jerry?

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt from...https://undertale-prompts.tumblr.com
> 
> “We’re livin’ like Larry.”  
> “Why’d you say that weirdly? And who’s Larry?”

“We’re livin’ like Larry.”

“Why’d you say that weirdly? And who’s Larry?”

“Did I say Larry? I’m sorry I meant Jerry.”

Sans flinched back and gave you a baffled and repulsed look. “What are you talking about?! We’re not living like Jerry?!”

Giving sans a ‘don’t give me this bullshit’ look you silently sat up and pointed at sans room while still looking at him. Watching as he glanced around his room and sweated a bit.

Sans was lazy and his room reflected that part of him, there was almost always dirty cloths and you suspected clean cloths thrown across the room mixed in with crusty dinner plates and bits of trash. The only really clean part of the room was the corner that the literal trash tornado lived. Heck even his treadmill that you sure was not ever used since he got it was not free from this disaster.

But recently with your finals and sans getting home rather late from work the mess seemed to of grown with no one (mainly you or paps) to control it. Sans gulped a bit before looking at you rather guilty. “It’s um…not that bad…”

You just silently stared at sans before he sighed, his shoulders and head lowered in defeat. “Alright…ill help clean…still don’t really see what you mean by were living like Jerry.”

Sighing and shaking your head you slid off of the bed and threw his slippers at him. “Think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Ideas? Comments? Prompt ideas? Feel free to post them here or my tumblr!
> 
> https://shadowandblack.tumblr.com


	2. Sans messed with the machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this prompt from...https://undertale-prompts.tumblr.com
> 
> “Oh god, oh my god, i think i’m gonna be sick.”
> 
> “Its okay, just breath, I know its hard to take in that kind of information. Its going to be okay, its all going to be okay.”

“Oh god, oh my god, i think i’m gonna be sick.”

“Its okay, just breath, I know its hard to take in that kind of information. Its going to be okay, its all going to be okay.”

“Is it sans?! Is it?!”

Throwing your hands up in the air before sliding them back into your hair as you grip your head and slowly sit down as you breathed heavily. Sans wisely chose to be silent as he sat down by you and rubbed your back in a comforting way. A loud thump was herd outside of the door, one or more (I would go with more) of your ‘guests’ must be ease dropping on your conversation. Well let them!

Groaning you reached for the nearby bucket as the feeling of being sick grew. With the bucket in hand you turned your glare to sans. “They can’t all stay here you know. We don’t have the rooms and we sure as hell don’t have the food.”

Not pausing in his slow rubbing of your back he nodded slowly as he agreed with you. “Yes that’s true but I can’t exactly kick them out and I do have to keep a eye on them.”

Your mouth opened to snap at sans but you were quickly cut off by him shifting before he kneeled down in front of my and laid his hands over yours. The move alone caused you to pause and for your anger and anxiety to lessen slightly…slightly. “I know this is my fuck up so I’m going to fix it. I’ll even talk to alphys to see if she can help out when ever she’s free. As for the rooms and food…we can add onto the house and we can buy more food it’s not like we don’t have the money for it.”

Sighing you placed the bucket down inbetween your feet as you looked at sans pleading face and relented. It is true with sans money from the underground and your ongoing job money really was not a issue making adding onto the house and food bills doable. And throwing away his pride to ask alphys for help spoke volumes of how far he was willing to go to fix his mistake. Lowering your head until your forehead rested on his as you looked him in the eye lights with a rather tired look. “Alright mister I have a Awnser for everything I suppose this is doable…but if any of them prove to be a danger I’m putting my foot down.”

Chuckling sans nodded slowly. “Sounds fair enough to me. ”

Heaving out one last sigh before standing up and helping sans stand up you turned your gaze to the door. “Welp best go and great the other you’s and paps…”

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Ideas? Comments? Prompt ideas? Feel free to post them here or my tumblr!
> 
> https://shadowandblack.tumblr.com


End file.
